A Nicott Story
by Nikoline O'Conner
Summary: Struck By Lightning focused on Carson Phillips, a High School Senior. But what happens when a confused closeted gay and a flamboyant bisexual bumps into each other and sparks fly? RATED T FOR SAFETY
1. Introduction

**A/N: Hello again, dear readers. I haven't written in a long, long time and last time I beta'd was around two weeks ago. But now I feel like I'm about to burst. All I wanna do at the moment is write and write and write and I know I should be working on and prioritizing Griffin's Ending but I watched Struck by Lightning the day I wrote this story and I'm obsessed with Nicott = Nicholas and Scott. They're so adorable and one of my OTP's now!  
This is a MULTI-CHAPTER STORY and I don't think it'll go m-rated but I dunno.  
Well, quit with the rambling, here's the story, enjoy guys and girls :)  
Ps. who loved the small role Lauren Lopez had as the Celibacy Club girl? :D**

Chapter 1: Introduction.

_Stupid rain_, Nicholas Forbes thought. He was rushing from the last class of the day to his car, a Cadillac Escalade he had gotten for his sweet sixteen. Suddenly he crashed into a solid body, his books and papers flying everywhere on the drenched ground. He cursed under his breath.

"Watch where you're going," he snapped, looking up at the person who he'd bumped into, the guy staring right into his eyes.

"Oh god I'm so, so sorry," he apologized, bending down to pick up some of Nicholas' books behind him, giving Nicholas a splendid view of his beautiful ass. _Wait, beautiful? Don't even go there, Nick_, he told himself shaking his head to get the thought out of his mind. He leaned down to pick up his stuff before it all got completely spoiled by the pouring rain. When he looked back up the boy was staring at him again. Nicholas forced his look away from the boy's eyes, instead analyzing his good looks, starting with the mop of golden hair, slowly moving down to the blue-green eyes that seemed deep like oceans. His glaze floated down from the eyes to the cute and slightly pointy nose, before staring at his lips. They had a perfect shape and were a beautiful shade of light red/pink. Nicholas just wanted to reach out and touch them, or kiss them, just to see if they really were as soft as they looked. He quickly scanned the rest of the blonde's body his eyes lingering on the feet, mostly his purple nail polish and the dark grey flip-flops. It felt like hours, but was probably really seconds, before Nicholas looked back up at the guy's face and found him blushing slightly. Suddenly the guy muttered something about after-school study group and ran away, his flip-flops clicking behind him, spraying water up behind him.

Nicholas turned away to go back to his car before he got too drenched, even though he knew it was too late. His mind was racing.

Who was this boy?

**A/N: And that was the beginning of my new multi-chapter story.. Did you like it? Please review! And to you haters: I don't care about you so kindly f*ck off :)  
Ps. I need a beta so if you beta-read, please pm me! And I ALSO NEED A TITLE FOR THIS STORY and the one with the best one will have the reward of having an OC-appearance over a couple of chapters, I'll pm you with more information if you win :D I'll choose when there's 10 contestants at least I think :)**


	2. Who Is Scott Thomas?

Nicott Story 2

**A/N: I started writing this chapter immediately after publishing the Introduction chapter so when I'm writing this I can't say thanks for all the reviews etc. But I hope you liked the introduction and I promise this chapter will be longer. I'll try making it the longest chapter I've ever written :)****  
****Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Who is Scott Thomas?

Scott ran away from the place he'd bumped into Nicholas. Nicholas Forbes was a legend around the school, the spoiled rich boy. He was the most famous person on Clovis High School except for the athletes and cheerleaders. Scott pulled out his phone and instantly went on tumblr, writing a post.

**Title: OMG!**

**Just (literally) bumped in2.. guesswho! junior Forbes! thats right the rumored gay.. I should go 4 him next! I wonder if his ass is as round& bubbly as it looked!**

He instantly got reblogged by some of his couple of thousands followers. It's incredible how interesting people think you are if you're a regular bisexual drama club leader from a place in the middle of nowhere. He then texted one of his club friends telling her about what happened.

In the other end of Clover, Nicholas was driving home, running through his mind to figure out who the guy was. He'd never seen him around Clovis High before, and that was something, because he got around. He was the biggest celebrity in this loser town, and the talk of every single old-lady dinner in the next couple of miles radius.

He pulled up in his house's driveway and shut off his car, leaning his head against the steering wheel. He groaned. He didn't know what it was about the boy, but something was very alluring about him. He had to find him. Grabbing his bag from the passenger seat, he entered his house going up to his room on the top floor of the three-floored estate. He took out his laptop, sitting down at his desk; and he turned it on, entering the Clovis High website and clicking on the link leading to the list of transfer students. He searched every single student on the list but the guy wasn't there. Now, Nicholas didn't think it possible, as he'd never seen him before, but he could be a student who'd been there since last year. The website changed to a digital version of the yearbook from the year before with a click of the mouse, and Nicholas scrolled down. His breath caught when his eyes fell upon a picture of the drama club with the guy in lead position, and he scanned the page to see where his name was. After a couple more clicks he was on the student's short profile. Nicholas looked at the name.

Scott Thomas.

Now, Nicholas wasn't the person you'd expect to be on social medias, but he did have a tumblr and twitter. Under names he wouldn't get recognized as, of course. He opened a new page on his browser and scrolled down his Tumblr feed, already logged on from the last time. Yup, there he was. Scott had posted, just an hour ago, right after they'd collided. Quickly looking over the short (scott usually posted novel-length stuff) post, he paid the most attention to the words 'rumored gay' and 'round and bubbly ass'.

Nicholas couldn't believe it. The guy was Scott. Thinking of it, Tumblr-Scott had never posted a picture of himself. Now he knew though, he knew that the guy he'd been kinda flirting with through dm's on Twitter for months was the hot and obviously flamboyant guy from earlier, with the purple nail polish and all.

That night he ate his dinner in silence, only talking to answer his parent's questions about school with the shortest responses possible. Not that they cared anyway.

When he went to bed later on, he couldn't sleep, his mind staying very awake, thinking things like 'what if he knows' or 'what if my parents have heard the rumors I'm gay'. God only knows how fast rumors spread in this little town. And sure, he was gay, and would be out and proud too, if it wasn't for his extremely homophobic, right-wing parents. He just wanted to turn 18, get his inheritance, and then escape far away, hopefully somewhere he could have peace until he decided what he wanted to do with his life. He sure as hell didn't want to become anything with a large income from doing nothing, because spoiled as he may be, his goal was to not spend any of his inheritance to things other than moving away. What he wanted to do was earn money by himself and not having anything to do with the money his dad had earned, both legally as a lawyer, but also through illegal scams. Yes, he'd seen all his father's papers.

His expensive digital watch beeped, signaling it was 2am. /If I don't get any sleep now I'll probably pass out in class tomorrow and I really wanna chat up Scott.. I better go to sleep../, he thought before yawning, willing his thoughts to relax and not run around in his mind.

/Shut up, brain./

**A/N: I wrote the end of this chapter when I was really tired but I couldn't go to sleep cause I had all these Nicott scenarios in my head.. This helped loads. Goodnight from me, dear readers. Sweet Nicott dreams :P****  
****Next chapter will probably be longer.. Maybe shorter.. There'll be more Scott POV next chapter but the fic will continue to focus on Nicholas for a bit longer :)**

**BUT I'm finishing and publishing this just before I leave for my first day of school this year so I'll write during the travel time which is about 1 1/2 hours**


	3. Finding him

Nicott Story 3

**A/N: Now I'm writing, 6 hours before I have to get up for school -_-**  
**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Finding him

When Nicholas came back to school the day after, he looked all over the place for Scott. He was all set on telling the truth about who he was.. In private, of course. It couldn't get out that he was gay, let alone that he was talking to Scott Thomas /outside/ the student council.

But even though he looked everywhere, even sneaking into the auditorium once when the drama club was practising, Scott was nowhere to be found. When Nicholas realized that Scott probably wasn't in school, he quickly went on Tumblr to see if the boy had posted anything about his absence.

**Title: This sucks**

**So I'm sick.. Which sucks.. I finally had a chance to chat Forbes up and he's probably not gonna remember me when I come back.. And school musical rehearsals were today and I had the perfect idea for some of the solo dance parts! It's this sorta move where...**

And Nicholas didn't read anymore. He was about to exit Tumblr and log on Twitter to dm Scott (who still didn't know who he was), when some tags on the post caught his eye.

**#Forbes if youre reading this then I have one request #Please get the fuck off my Tumblr account #Thank you have a nice day**

**A couple hours earlier, in an apartment near the Clover Meadows Assisted Living, Scott pressed the post button on his phone. He kinda hoped that Nicholas would see it, but being the rich guy he was, he probably was avoiding social medias to avoid spammers and such. He yawned. Taking a nap sounded great to his ears. Even though he just had a headache from staying up too late last night and he really could've been in school today, he thought it was a great opportunity to catch up on sleep. He'd been up late every night in a month rehearsing for the school play. He decided to take a nap.**

He was woken up by his phone beeping. He rubbed his eyes and looked at it, seeing he had a new Twitter dm from _urfutureboss_. He opened the app and walked to the kitchen in his apartment while the message loaded.

** _urfutureboss_: Hey I saw on your tumblr that you're sick :( get well soon Scotty!**

** ScottTheMocha: Don't call me Scotty.. I'm fine just have the flu**

** ScottTheMocha: Btw what happened today in Clover? I've been out cold all day sleeping.. This headache is terrible**

** _urfutureboss_: But you said you were sick? Nevermind. So what's really the deal with this Forbes guy?**

Nicholas felt a bit ashamed when he pressed send but he wanted to know what Scott had to say about him. He recieved a response almost immediately, a link to a website he knew wasn't Scott's. It the local printing press who wrote some articles about him and his family. They went in pure detail on everything about them. He didn't click on the link though, as he'd already read the articles so many times that he now was able to retell it word by word. Instead, he tweeted back a couple of minutes later.

** _urfutureboss_: Oh okay.**

** _urfutureboss_: He sounds like a dick.**

** ScottTheMocha: Oh really? Thanks for the support, I feel honored, haha**

Scott rolled his eyes at the response that came next.

** _urfutureboss_: Any time, blondie boy xD**

Scott made his afternoon tea but suddenly he realized something that made him drop his (empty) tea cup down on the kitchen counter, clattering. He had never posted a picture of him anywhere. How did urfuturboss know he was blonde?

* * *

Nicholas cursed when he realized what he'd just said. He had written blondie boy at Scott. Sure, they'd flirted around with wanting to know how the other look but they'd never informed the other about their physical appearances in any way. It was only a matter of time before Scott found out.

* * *

Nicholas was right. It /was/ only a matter of time before Scott found out. It had come to him slowly, like one of those 10.000-piece jigsaw puzzles being but together, one by one piece slowly forming a picture. First, the rich complex. Urfutureboss had already hinted he was rich. WeLl, more than hinted. He was your stereotypical spoiled rich boy. They'd met through some location service saying they were less than a mile away from each other (when they were at school). This meant that the boy was from Clover as well. He'd only just stated a look of Scott's today, and well, there weren't many really rich boys around other than Nicholas and it made sense with the run-in yesterday…

Scott Thomas had come to a conclusion.

Nicholas Forbes was urfutureboss that he'd flirted with through months.

Shit.

**A/N: I'm poopin' out chapters! Alright, this wasn't that long but I wrote it in a day and I had to wrap it up. I'll do everything to make the next longer! My goal is to have a new chapter up every week when this non-stop writing-need ends (for now). I've also started on Griffin's ending again and I hope to have it updated by the end of August but I can't promise you anything :/**  
**Night guys!**  
**~Nikoline**


End file.
